Transformation
by Team Artichokey-Pokey
Summary: Ben swore to never use Alien X again... but the Omnitrix has other ideas. A Round Robin. BeVin Kevin/Ben slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Minty's Notes: **I started this Round Robin off with a lead-off prompt for Misery:

_(These are separate.)  
"That's the biggest bunch of jackassery I've ever heard!"  
"I'm so tired I could swallow a turtle."_

I snitched these lines from people in my real life. (What? Minty has a REAL LIFE?)

**DISCLAIMER:** TEAM ARTICHOKEY-POKEY DOES NOT OWN BEN 10, BEN 10: ALIEN FORCE, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE MENTIONED FROM HERE ON OUT THAT IS COPYRIGHTED OR CREATED BY OTHER PEOPLE. THEY CLAIM ONLY THEIR PLOT AND ANY STRANGE THEORIES THAT SHOW UP LATER.**  
That disclaimer is only going to be up once. It'll be assumed in all other segments of the Round Robin.**

**End Minty's Notes… off with you Misery!**

*******  
**

**Round Robin Group A Post #1 ** by Misery Loves Fanfics

:) Hiiii, group-mates. Ready for the first post? I know I am.

Everyone, Alien X is getting involved in this one, because goddammit, that alien needs to start being awesome! So here we go!

----------- x ----------

Floating in a void of stars, Ben was surprised to find himself alone in his own mind. In this place, he felt like that shouldn't be the case.

"Ben! You've returned!"

The sound of the gentle, motherly voice made Ben turn, and he came face-to-face with the two entities of Alien X.

"I told Bellicus you would forgive us." The entity of love and compassion wore a hopeful expression as she looked at her companion, "But he didn't believe me."

"Hmph!" Bellicus grunted. "Forgiveness! That's the biggest bunch of jackassery I've ever heard!"

"And yet," Serena sighed happily, "here he is."

Ben shook his head, taking this all in with great difficulty. This situation didn't make sense. "Wait—what am I doing here?" There was silence as he looked from one entity to another. Serena's hopeful expression fell.

"You mean…you haven't forgiven us?"

Bellicus grunted again. "You see? I told you he wouldn't _really_ come back." Serena started to cry.

More frustrated than ever, Ben let out a groan. Why was he back in this place? He'd vowed never to change into Alien X again.

"Will one of you please just explain what's going on?!"

Bellicus made a face; no doubt sterner than Ben's, but not nearly as determined. "The Omnitrix activated our form. We thought for a moment you'd decided to use us again, but as far as we know the Earth is perfectly safe from immediate danger. There was no need for you to activate us."

"But I didn't," Ben insisted. Bellicus nodded.

"I am certain of that."

Through tearless sobs, Serena sniffled out, "Something is going to happen to us. Something is wrong."

"Something strange is going on," Bellicus agreed. Both entities faced Ben.

He sighed. "Well, then whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out."

"Do be careful, Ben," Serena said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Ben laid a hand over the face of the Omnitrix. "I'm sure it's not anything I can't handle."

With a flash of light, he returned to his original form.

----------- x ----------

Kevin bumped his head on the underside of the hood as the ringing of his phone startled him. He grumbled out a string of words that were incredibly inappropriate, holding his head as he reached for the accursed object.

The number on the screen belonged to Ben.

He answered it in an irritable fashion.

"It's three in the fucking morning. I've been working on my car for five hours. I'm so tired I could swallow a turtle. What the _hell_ could you possibly want?"

Ben's voice replied in an alarmingly ragged tone. "Kevin…I need your help…"

*****

Good luck with your post, _**RoseRosa**_!


	2. Chapter 2

**Round Robin Group A: Post #2** by RoseRosa

Yay for it finally being my go!

*****

Kevin frowned as he took a step back from his car and shut the hood, it was good enough to run again.

"Where are you?" he asked as he opened the car door and pulled his car keys out.

"The park," Ben's tired voice answered.

"I'll be right there."

The raven haired boy then hung up as he slammed the car door shut and started the car, he wasn't going to leave the younger boy alone if he needed help.

As he recklessly drove through the streets to the other side of town where the park was situated he realised that he hadn't asked Ben what he needed help with.

Obviously he couldn't be in too much danger...he wouldn't have had to the chance-or even been able-to call Kevin.

The mutant began to speed up, not slowing down as he passed a well known speed camera.

One more speeding ticket wouldn't matter.

----------- x ----------

Ben shivered slightly as he slumped down onto a nearby bench.

It was a cold night and he didn't have his jacket on.

"Oh well, it could be worse," he muttered to himself.

As if whatever was up there was listening to him it started to rain.

The last thing Ben could remember before he turned into Alien X was that he had been watching a movie at home and then without him being conscious of it, he'd fallen asleep and had somehow transformed into Alien X.

When he'd transformed back to normal he'd been in the park, feeling tired and as if he'd just been in a difficult fight.

He had a few rips in his t-shirt and jeans and was bruised and cut all over but he couldn't have been in a fight, otherwise he'd have had the same problems with Serena and Bellicus that he'd had the first time they were Alien X.

As his brown bangs dripped and flopped over his eyes he thought he spotted Kevin's car driving up.

*****

Ha ha good luck_** timothyology**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation", post #3** by timothyology

Ben wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm and meandered lazily towards Kevin's now parked car. Kevin, upon seeing the state of Ben's clothing, grabbed an extra jacket from the back seat and threw it around the younger boy's shoulders.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, always the cool one.

"W-well", Ben started through chattering teeth, "I d-don't really _know_."

Kevin's eyebrow quirked but quickly returned after realizing the seriousness in Ben's eyes. Kevin took the brunet by the shoulders and squinted down at him.

"Ben! What is it? Try to remember what happened." Kevin's usually cool manner now laced with a hint of desperation.

"Well… well, I changed into Alien X and… and Bellicus said something about… about something _happening_ to them. To _us_." Ben stopped, now slightly embarrassed at what little hesitance with which he called Kevin to his aid.

Ben was brought out of his reverie by a low groan from Kevin. When he realized how annoyed the older boy looked, he blushed lightly.

"Benji… It's a good thing you called. Wouldn't want anything happening to you that would… never mind. Shit, just next time, don't scare me like that. I thought the DNAliens were attacking again." Kevin looked a lot lighter.

Once Ben and Kevin had settled into the leather seats of the Camaro, Kevin stole a quick glance at his plumber's badge and turned on the heat.

"So this… this thing- this _happening_- it's not something out of a bad M. Night Shyamalan movie, is it?" Kevin snickered at his own joke, but quickly shut up at the sight of Ben's glare.

"No… no, I don't think it's anything like that, _Kevin_." Ben's teeth were practically dripping with sarcasm.

Ben had thought it over in his head several times since he had 'woken up' in the park. He had only hoped that another one of his aliens weren't pregnant. Alien X was way too… too human compared to Big Chill, and he couldn't stomach the thought of an actual pregnancy, nay, actually _giving birth_ to whatever it was that aliens of his (or her) race gave birth… where would it… you know, come out?

Ben grimaced at the thought.

"Earth to Ben!"

"Sorry... just thinking."

"Well, can you at least do it out loud, so that I don't have to play guess what?" Kevin sounded genuinely irritated now.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking, what if Alien X is pregnant? I mean, it's entirely possible, considering what happened with Big Chill." Ben conveyed.

Kevin seemed to give this speculation some thought before he answered.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, from what you've said, there are two of them in there; a man and a woman. But that still doesn't explain how you got here."

* * *

Well, I suppose that's my little section...I really wanted it to be about 1,000 words instead for 500, but I also had to keep it open-ended. Passing the torch to _**talismanic_fire**_.

_Also, I only introduced the idea of Alien X's pregnancy (in the story) since everyone was talking about it in the comments. But, please, do not take the obvious road when you guys continue on your posts!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Round Robin Group A: Post #4** by talismanic_fire

first post here 0_0

-dontshootme-

artichokey-pokey FTW 3

post #4

--

"When Big Chill was pregnant, I tried transforming into Jet Ray but couldn't. Do you think that the same thing'll happen right now if i try changing into a different alien?" Ben asked.

Kevin reached over and brushed a small cut on the boy's forehead. "Maybe, but you sure as hell aren't trying right now. You need some rest; I'm taking you home."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The green car slid to a park at the curb near the Tennyson house. Ben groaned as he slipped out of the car, one hand placed on the door to keep himself stable.

The older teen got out of the driver's seat and walked around the hood. "Need help?" He muttered, slipping his arm around the brown-haired boy's slim waist.

He smiled with thanks and the pair staggered into the house and into the Ben's room. Glancing at the green-eyed teen settling himself onto the bed, Kevin intoned, "Get some sleep. And don't do anything stupid by yourself."

Ben nodded, then turned towards the wall, listening for his partner's footsteps to fade away. Once the house became completely silent, he shifted into a sitting position and proceeded to twist the face of the Omnitrix. The holographic display showed Echo Echo, then Goop, then Chromastone, then Alien X. _Bingo_.

Taking a deep breath, Ben slammed his palm down onto the watch. A blinding white criss-crossed with red appeared behind his eyelids as pain rocketed through his body. As Ben opened his mouth to scream, his vision turned black.

--

to be continued...

by _**Midesko**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"Transformation" Post #5** by Midesko

Today on Artichokey-pokey, Midesko takes the wheel! And crashes and kills everyone on board D:

-----

When the pain subsided and turned into a numb pulsation, Ben was finally able to open his eyes. Though his vision was blurry at first and keeping his eyes opened was beginning to give him a headache. Looking around, he noticed black space and stars glittering around him. So he was in Alien X form now it seemed.

"Oh, look Bellicus! He's returned again!" Serena pointed out the obvious in her usual cheerful tone. Ben turned around and faced both halves of Alien X, confused.

"Look Benjamin, I advise against using this form. Something we don't know of is tampering with us." Bellicus dismissed all greetings to get straight to the point.

"So how do I stop it?"

"Well if I knew that I would have told you, wouldn't I?!" He darted back. Ben ignored his angry state to try and think now that the headache was dulling down.

"When I tried to go Alien X just a second ago, it hurt. I'm still a little sore actually. My vision went black and I'm pretty sure I passed out for a second." Adding a hand to his chin, though it never really helps anyone think, he tried to tie everything together in order to find the end of the knot for an answer.

"And as you're here, your world is in danger. Though it will start of destroying small parts of your world now, it will get stronger and do more damage imaginable. Probably taking out your entire species." Bellicus added in, though Serena began crying at the thought of Ben leaving yet again.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Perhaps some form of a virus. You humans are incredibly prone to sickness, so it really wouldn't surprise me." Again, Ben ignored the unnecessary comments by Bellicus to ask more questions, though neither halves had all the answers.

"Could it be that Alien X is pregnant maybe?"

"Ben! Are you insinuating that I appear pregnant?" At this, Serena began crying once more. He could have sworn that Bellicus just snickered at her, but he dismissed it.

"No no. Not you, Alien X as a whole." The brunet tried to make himself clear as to not be forced to listen to her loud wailing. He didn't need it right now anyways, he was in enough pain as it was.

"Not fathomable! Alien X does not reproduce!" The angry half wasn't helping Ben's headache either.

---

Kevin sat in his car, parked outside of his apartment. Something was bothering him. He was worried about Ben. He never worried about anyone, let alone a guy. The thought of something being wrong with Ben made his stomach turn unpleasantly. Alien X had been trouble from the start, but now it was effecting Ben, those cuts and bruises couldn't have just come up out of nowhere. But what could Kevin do about it? You have to know the problem to find a solution, and he had neither of those. Growling in irritation, Kevin leaned forward in his seat and glared at his phone. Ben knows that he could come to Kevin for pretty much anything. Right?

"Ugh, I need therapy or somethin'..." He said to himself, waiting for Ben to call him. Kevin was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. And with that, he started the car and set out.

---

"So then is their only one form of Alien X?" Ben asked, beginning to enjoy the feeling of being weightless in the area. If there was only one form of Alien X, then what would happen if it died? Or does it live forever?

"Yes. And when it dies, along with me and Bellicus of course, another is created somewhere in the universe." Serena was now calm and her light voice was a nice change from her crying sounds. She must have picked up on the fact that Ben was in pain, so she spoke quietly and softly as to not add on to his pain.

"What happens to me when Alien X dies?"

"The form on your precious Omnitrix just vanishes, nothing happens to you." Again, the angrier of the two added in on the conversation, not bothering to calm himself for Ben's sake as Serena had.

"You'd better return, your world is already slowly being destroyed as we speak." Came the calmer of the two, reluctant to let Ben go though she knew he had to, and that he'd be back soon.

Ben just nodded, and before he could thank them for their small amount of help, he was back on Earth. Though he wasn't in his room. Standing in Bellwood still, but around him was rubble and a few destroyed buildings. Looking at his feet, there was a small line of where the destruction had stopped, not touching his body or even his feet. Almost as if he was protected.

"D-... Did I do this?" He studied the area, hoping for something to come out and give him an answer. Nothing happened though. The brunet began feeling cold. Colder, colder still. Limbs weak, head pounding, heart racing, and still cold. Desperate to get home, he tried to take a step forward, only to have his body give out. He passed out before he even made contact with the rubble beneath him. All he could hear was a vaguely familiar voice calling out to him as he lost all consciousness.

---

Yeah I suck at cliffies D:

Passing the BeViny themed torch back to our leader now!_** Misery Loves Fanfics**_! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**"Transformation" Post #6** by Misery Loves Fanfics

Team Artichokey-Pokey Post #6!

Technically, it is the tomorrow of the 21st. Which means it's the 22nd. Which means I can post this and not feel guilty.

I apologize in advance for the immense drama you are about to read.

-----

Tires screeched in protest against the shifting asphalt as Kevin hit the brakes. The car turned full circle before it stopped, and only then could he see what had happened.

Destruction. Where his skid marks began, a giant crater dented the road, cracks spreading out from it to the sidewalks like the threads of a giant spider web. Two other cars were overturned, their owners clambering out of them, shaken. An old building collapsed, its wooden frame too weak to stand up to the cracks in the ground below it. At the center of all, standing in an untouched area of the street, was Alien X.

Kevin jumped out of the car, cursing loudly. His fears had been confirmed.

'_Damn it, Ben, why didn't you listen to me?!'_

Beside the silent figure of Alien X, another small structure, this one made of stone, crumbled into dust, marking the end of the damage. Then the alien disappeared, leaving Ben in its place. The young hero wobbled on his feet; unsteady, weakened.

He began to collapse.

"Ben!"

People began to gather around the scene. Someone called an ambulance. Horrified gasps erupted, but no one dared to get near the cracked road.

Kevin had no time for them. He ran towards Ben, reaching him just as the other boy hit the ground. Kevin's heart was pounding like a battle drum, but he kept his hands steady, turning Ben over onto his back, checking for injuries.

The strange thing was that Ben _had_ no injuries. And yet his body was cold, and getting colder…and he wasn't breathing.

He wasn't breathing.

"_Shit!_ No!" One hand flew to the vein at Ben's throat, searching out a pulse. He needed to know how much time he had—and it wasn't long. The gentle throb of the vein was slowing down quickly. If Kevin couldn't get Ben breathing again soon, his heartbeat would stop altogether.

The movements of his hands and of his eyes grew panicked. His fingers stumbled over each other as he ripped open Ben's shirt, eliminating even that little constriction of the clothing on his chest. His small, unmoving chest—Kevin tried to do compressions, but he was suddenly afraid something would break. Had Ben always been this skinny?

'_It's no use…I'll have to…'_

Kevin tilted Ben's head back, took a huge gulp of air, and sealed his lips over the fading hero's. He chanted a willful hope in his head—_'Come on, Ben, breathe!'_—as he exhaled, long and deep, into Ben's lungs. Twice he did this before going back to the careful compressions. And then again—he was getting lightheaded but Ben's pulse was still slowing, and his chest showed no movement.

"Damn it, Ben! _Just breathe!_" One more deep inhale, and he went down. This time was no different.

Kevin moved to do compressions again, but then froze.

Ben's heart stopped beneath his fingers.

"No…no way…this isn't happening…" His eyes flew to the Omnitrix. "Maybe…maybe this thing can do something…" He reached for it. "There's…there's no way it can just let him die…" As his fingers closed around Ben's limp wrist, the Omnitrix lit up and released a powerful shock. Ben's small body jolted, and the shock stopped.

Kevin heard a cough. And then, "K…Kevin…?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Shit… don't scare me like that."

Sirens wailed a short distance away. Kevin turned around and watched an ambulance and two police cars pull up. Then he turned again and looked around him at all the damage…and then finally he looked down at his half-conscious friend.

How the hell was he going to get out of this?

-----

I'm sorry everyone...I just really wanted Kevin to do CPR for some reason. ^^; That was my ONLY reason for writing all this drama.

Good luck, _**RoseRosa**_!


	7. Chapter 7

**"Transformation" Post #7** by RoseRosa

Gah, I had major writer's block with this but here we goes:

*****

There was the opening and closing of the car doors as the police officers climbed out of the car, the paramedics following them.

The green suited medics opened the back of the ambulance and pulled the stretcher out and rushed over to Kevin and Ben.

The brunet was trying to sit up as a police officer stalked over to Kevin.

"Mr. Levin, what a surprise... hanging around after some sort of suspicious attack has happened... what did you do this time?" The middle-aged man sounded tired and aggravated, he'd been on the job all day and now he'd been called over to what looked like a battleground and Kevin Levin was hanging around again.

"It wasn't Kevin's fault... there was this black alien thing," a small voice croaked from the ground.

The officer looked down at the ragged looking boy, "Were you with him?" he asked.

Ben looked up at Kevin, green eyes worried, "Yeah," Ben answered.

The officer frowned slightly and heaved a sigh, "I'll take your word for it," he grumbled before he turned and headed over to where the other police officers were grouped together, talking to nearby witnesses.

The paramedics brought the stretcher over and tried to get a protesting Ben on it.

"I'm fine... I don't need to go to the hospital," he complained.

A hand was placed on one of the paramedics' shoulders, "I can take him to the hospital, it's just a few cuts and bruises," Kevin said, turning his eyes on Ben, his gaze concerned.

The medics looked Kevin over doubtfully but they agreed and carried the stretcher back onto the ambulance.

Kevin held a hand out to Ben and pulled him to his feet, the brunet stumbled into Kevin's arms.

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Ben mumbled into Kevin's chest.

The mutant sighed and ran a hand through Ben's hair gently, "Fine, but you can't go home like that... your parents will kill me," he said.

Ben looked back up at Kevin, a pout and light blush gracing his face, "Well where am I going then? Back to yours?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, not expecting the answer he received.

"Yeah."

*****

Good luck again _**Timothyology**_!


	8. Chapter 8

**"Transformation," Post 8** by Timothyology

Kevin remained silent on the ride back to his apartment, making Ben wonder what was on the big brutes mind. Although Ben wasn't all that beat up himself, he was damn exhausted, and by the time he worked up the courage to actually talk to Kevin, they had arrived at his garage.

"Make yourself at home, kid, I'll get you something for the scrapes." Kevin sighed as the duo entered Kevin's apartment. It was clean…well, cleaner than what Ben had expected. Ben meandered around until he reached Kevin's room. He reached slowly towards the doorknob.

"Hey Ben!" Kevin quirked his eyebrows when he saw the younger boy jump at the mention of his name.

"What are you up to?" Kevin smirked.

"N-nothing. Really!" Ben replied.

"Oh yeah? Methinks thou dost protest too much." Kevin laughed. "I just wanted to know if you liked salt and vinegar?" The older boy held out a bag of potato chips.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Ben sighed in relief. Kevin caught the brunette staring at his bedroom door and chuckled lightly.

"You can go in, Benji. In fact, I think that you'd better. I'm gonna patch ya up and I want you sitting down…in case I frighten you again." Kevin led the way.

As Ben stepped across the threshold, he couldn't help but notice how good Kevin smelled. His scent emanated from everywhere. Kevin was warm and sweet and…and safe. Ben noted somewhere in his subconscious that it was a scent that he'd like to wake up to.

Ben sat on the edge of Kevin's bed and was instructed to remove his shirt "so I can see the damage", Kevin said. Ben did so without question and waited patiently as Kevin ran his rough, calloused hands across the planes of his back.

*****

Next up: _**talismanic_fire**_!


	9. Chapter 9

**"Transformation" POST #9** by talismanic_fire

Soooo... Minty Chinchilla approved posting adult material in this round robin thing :D

**warning:** fluffy secks

--

Ben relaxed to the gentle touch of Kevin's fingertips pressing against his back. The younger boy sighed as he felt lips against his shoulder and hands caressing his sides.

Familiar motions: Ben tilting his head back, slipping out of his jeans, breathing harder, faster. A buzzing sound interrupted.

"Ah, fuck," Kevin groaned as he tugged a vibrating cellphone from the other boy's discarded pants. "Hello?" Ben looked with wide eyes at the mutant who made a face and mouthed _Gwen_. "This is Kevin... Yeah, Ben's over here... He's fine; he'll spend the night at my apartment... No--no we _don't_ need you to come over... Bye."

"Smooth," Ben said, grinning. "Think she'll still want you to go to the next dance with her?"

"Hopefully not." Kevin undressed lazily, tossing his shirt playfully at his lover. The green-eyed boy giggled, throwing the clothing back as he straddled his partner-in-crime, tangling the sheets with long limbs. This was how he liked it, what he wished it would be like forever.

~*~*~

Mouth opened in a half-voiced moan, Ben rolled his hips into Kevin's and buried his face into the crook of the older teen's neck, his breath coming in shorter bursts. Kevin's fingers wrapped around both of their erections, thumbing Ben's slit. "_Crap_," the brown-haired boy whimpered, his hips jerking slightly.

Smiling to himself, Kevin ran his unoccupied hand through silky hazel hair. His other hand worked faster; Ben's harsh gasps became whines. The mutant's lips brushed the shape-shifter's ears. "Come on."

His fingers digging into pale skin, Ben breathed, "I'm losing it. Oh god--_Kevin_." The last part came out as a sort of moan as the younger boy's hips bucked, his back arching into his lover's.

~*~*~

Laying limply for a moment, Ben raised his head to catch a kiss. Kevin's teeth pulled at the boy's lower lip, his arms hugging the boy's body closer.

"I love you," Ben whispered, breaking their kiss. The pair jumped as the phone on the nightstand rang.

"Not again. What's up with all these calls?" Kevin muttered. He took the phone from his nightstand. "Hello?" His eyes grew wide for a moment before he slammed the phone down onto its cradle.

--

**pshhht. i just **_**had**_** to write tiny little smex scene.**

sorry i made it so fluffy -___-v

Up next: _**Midesko**_!


	10. Chapter 10

Whoops. Minty Chinchilla was so enthralled by the season 2 finale, she forgot to upload on Friday! Sorry! Better late than never.

**"Transformation" post 10! Ben 10 :D Woo!** By Midesko

Ugh, someone teach me how to make the cut for previous posts... pleaaase D:

Alright, computer's back up but still slow as hell xD

"Problem?" Ben asked, sitting up to get a better look at Kevin. The elder just shook his head and pulled the younger into his arms, trying to dismiss the call. Though Ben knew something was up, he leaned into the touch anyways.

"You're a bad liar." The brunet said with a smile.

"Yeah? Well my eye doesn't twitch when I do." Kevin smirked, trying to hide the worry that began building in the pit of his stomach.

"And you just kinda admitted that you _are_ lying."

"Just forget it. It's not important." He lied again, releasing the boy from his arms to lie back down. Of course, Ben knew better than that.

"You're lying again. With that face you made it seems really important." Taking Kevin's lying position to his advantage, Ben moved over him. His hands placed on the elders chest as he stared down at him.

"That's not gonna work Ben. Just makes me do this." Kevin smirked, catching Ben off guard by pulling him down. "By the way, you gotta chose; me or Julie."

"You duh." Ben said with a smirk. Though he really did like Julie, he'd she was more like a distraction. It wasn't that hard to tell that she was too. Black hair, brown eyes,playful, but nice. Yep, almost a female Kevin, with Asian added in there. But she still wasn't Kevin, and now that he finally _did_ have Kevin to himself, there was no way that Ben was just going to let him go.

"So quick to answer." The elder lightly pulled Ben's body closer to his own to lock their lips in a kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Ben sat back up, doing his best to look at him seriously.

"So what was the call about?" It wasn't a long call either, they might have said something quick, or their voice was familiar and it spooked Kevin. And spooking Kevin was hard to do, so this could be really serious.

"I told you it was nothing," he said, pulling Ben back down. "Now lay down and don't move around too much, you might be hurt still."

"And yet you let me move against you not five minutes ago."

"Yep." He grinned, kissing Ben again before crawling out of bed to clothe himself. This struck Ben as odd. Kevin was pretty lazy, and probably really tired. After staying up working on his car, going to get Ben and drop him back off, then going back to get Ben again after what happened, cleaning up the brunets wounds then having sex with him. His body should have given out by now.

"Going some where?" Ben asked, sadness lacing his voice, making Kevin turn to him.

"I gotta do something real quick, but you stay here and I'll be back soon." Now fully dressed, Kevin leaned over and kissed him again, still getting used to being intimate with another guy, so the kiss was chaste but sweet.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Oh, and no using the watch. Not after what happened last time." And with that, Kevin left the apartment, locking the door behind. Ben got up to slip into his boxers before crawling right back under the blanket, the comforting scent of Kevin surrounding him.

It wasn't until maybe three or four hours of sleeping, that Ben woke up to discover daylight outside the window, and a half empty bed. Kevin still wasn't back. He was beginning to worry. Kevin had told him that he would be back quickly. And yet it had been hours. Shuffling to find his phone, he quickly dialed Kevin's number. He bit his lower lip as the phone signal went through, only to go straight to voice mail. Now he was really worried. Before Ben could call Gwen, there was a loud crash outside of the apartment building. Ben rushed to his feet and quickly opened the door to look outside.

"Aw man, not you again." He groaned, looking over at the recognizable person that just brought down a building across the street. This just wasn't Ben's day.

"Good to see you too Ben."

-

Oh noes! Who is it?! Mike?! Albedo?!! Vilgax?!

Back to you _**Misery Loves Fanfics**_!


	11. Chapter 11

**Team Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation"... Post ELEVEN! HA!** By Misery Loves Fanfics

Lol, eleventh post. I'm laughing. Really. And guess what? It's midnight! SO I'M POSTING!

Um...so...this post, I am positive is majorly on crack. Just saying. I'll try to explain things later, if I can. And also, warning, Kevin has a tiny bit of a potty-mouth.

----------

Ben took a defensive stance and eyed his Omnitrix warily. Was it safe to use? He might have to, if he was attacked. And Michael looked really ready to attack.

"How'd you get out of the Null Void, Michael?"

Michael flexed a hand, the armor around his wrist and up his arm bulging and shifting as though it were actually part of his body. "I had a little help," he answered simply.

'_Figures,'_ Ben thought irritably. _'Can't rely on a bad guy to give you a proper answer.'_

"My Master has a message for you," Michael said, staring Ben down as the younger boy's fingers twitched for the Omnitrix, "nothing more. I haven't come here for a fight."

Ben eyed him skeptically. "You have a 'Master'? I didn't know you were the kind to follow orders, Michael."

Michael scowled. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Are you going to listen to the message or not?"

Still keeping a cautious eye on him, Ben slowly moved his hand away from the Omnitrix, and straightened into a normal stance.

"All right. But you make one wrong move, Morningstar, and I guarantee you this will be the _last_ time you mess with me."

***

Kevin slammed his car door as he got out—mostly for the emphasis. He was pissed, and he wanted to be sure the bitch knew it.

He fixed a demonically fierce glare on a figure standing by a cluster of trees in front of him. "Two problems with your little phone call," he ground out as he stomped towards the figure. "One, your impressions suck; and two, Ben was with me already."

Julie coughed, an unusual crackle coming up from her throat. "Kevin…Kevin? Kev…" She coughed again, and as the older mutant stopped just ten feet away, she gave him a pitiful stare. "_Kevin…please…I need you._"

The voice, though tainted with the occasional buzz of computer-like static, was undoubtedly Ben's. Kevin's glare grew harsher.

"What the fuck is it this time, Yamamoto?"

Julie ignored the question, coughing again. "Agh, you're right. I can't seem to get the recordings to play back correctly. Oh well." She shrugged, smiling pleasantly. Her image suddenly melted away, revealing what looked much like a computer's motherboard, only in exact humanoid shape. A round, green "eye" blinked in time with the sound of Julie's voice, crackling with static. "_We both knew my circuitry was less than perfect, anyway_."

"Cut the small-talk. You haven't answered my question."

The strange mechamorph shrugged. "_I wanted to play a game, Kevin._"

"I've had it with your stupid games," Kevin snapped. "Don't tell me it's _you_ fucking with the Omnitrix?"

A group of circuits below the blinking "eye" formed into a sly smile. "_Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. If you want to know, you'll have to play my game_."

Kevin let out a growl. "I said I've had enough of your games!"

The smiling circuits reformed into a frown. "_So determined to be serious? Well then…why don't you 'seriously' explain why you haven't told Ben about me yet. I haven't stopped you._"

This time, Kevin had no comeback. His jaw tightened.

He touched the trunk of a tree next to him. The material creaked and groaned as it took over his form.

"Fine," the mutant said finally. "Let's 'play.'"

----------

1-Yes. I made Julie a Galvanic Mechamorph, though obviously one with quite a few defects.

2-She may or may not have something to do with what's going on with the Omnitrix. I don't want everyone latching onto that scenario right away. I just put Julie in here for some incredibly twisted conflict. :)

3-I tried making an icon out of a pic of Julie that said, "The face of EVIL" on it, but my Photoshop decided that it wanted the font to be completely unreadable. So I got fed up and stopped trying. :3

4-Have fun going off this one, _**RoseRosa**_!


	12. Chapter 12

**Team Artichokey-Pokey Post #12** by RoseRosa

Woah...this is my longest post yet XD.

----------

Julie's form shifted slightly as she shot a plasma beam at the wood coated mutant, the beam easily destroying the wood and sent Kevin flying.

The mecomorph shot past Kevin and reached his car as the teenager stumbled to his feet, a statically charged cackle escaping the alien as she bonded with the green vehicle.

A growl escaped Kevin's lips as he glared at his now upgraded car before it revved and prepared to run him over.

The black haired boy only just leapt out of the way in time.

How dare she use his precious car to try and run him over!

He couldn't beat her when had taken over **his** car though, there was no way he could even place a dent in it!

"Kinda weak isn't it? Taking over the car to fight me? Can't beat me normally huh," Kevin taunted.

He didn't know if it would work or not, Julie wasn't your typical villain.

For one thing she was usually a goody-two shoes, average girl.

Secondly she wasn't crazy...wait...scrap that.

Julie was insane.

The car revved again before an angry face appeared on the bonnet of the car,

"_I am __**NOT**__ weak, you just don't like the rules!_" a voice growled out.

It worked however as she released herself from the car, turning to face him before shooting another plasma beam.

Kevin leaped out of the way and towards his car, the beam didn't completely miss though and a silent scream tore through the mutant's throat as the beam seared through his shoulder. He grunted as he landed beside his car and quickly got inside of the vehicle.

He knew he had it in there somewhere.

Galvanic Mecomorphs were composed of nanotechnology and there were two things that could cause some real damage to their bodies and systems.

Electrical attacks or metal-corrosives.

None of the alien-tech that Kevin had in the car at the moment did an electrical damage and he highly doubted that it would suddenly start storming. Even if it did, the lightning probably wouldn't work to his advantage.

That only left metal corrosives.

"Ah ha!"

Underneath the front seat was a half full litre bottle of Diet Coke.

You never know when you're going to need a drink after all and hey, if he ever had a movie night with Ben and they ran out of soda at least they wouldn't have to go out and buy any.

Kevin pulled the bottle out of the car and lugged his body out with it, staying ducked behind the car door he opened the lid and stood up.

Automatically Julie shot at him be he ducked back down from the beam then leapt back up before he chucked the drink over her.

There was a static chuckle from the female before she spoke,

"_And what is that going to do?_"

"Aren't you supposed to be the intelligent one? Coke corrodes metal."

A few minutes later the soda coated alien began to fizz slightly, the corrosion kicking in. A screech escaped her and the girl quickly transformed back into a human form.

"You bastard! That could have killed me," she screamed at him, her sopping black fringe hung in front of her face, her clothes sticky and her make-up dripping.

Kevin just shrugged,

"You're the one who wanted to play...now unless you want a repeat, leave Ben the hell alone," he started, his tone turning menacing as he finished speaking.

The girl glared at him,

"I think that's up to him," she responded icily before she turned and walked further into the woods.

Kevin got back in his car and backed up, preparing to return home.

It had taken him all night to drive down here and he was exhausted.

He had to get back to Ben though, he didn't give a flying fuck where Julie had gone.

***

Ben glowered at Mike,

"What's the message then," he snapped.

The masked man shook his head,

"Patience Tennyson, I am going to tell you a story first."

Ben had to resist a groan as Mike began to speak,

"You see I was stuck in that terrible void planning my escape for what felt like centuries yet was only months until one day a portal was opened and I stumbled out. You see a great alien had opened the portal, he had only just healed himself enough to begin the battle and he was seeking servants, I think you know him. His name is Vilgax."

Ben's jaw dropped, he swore he and his dad had destroyed Vilgax in that gas explosion.

His tanned face paled as Mike smirked at him,

"That's right Tennyson, he's still alive and here's the message. He told me to tell you to get ready, he's coming for you."

----------

Come up with something good _**Timothyology**_!


	13. Chapter 13

**"Transformation", Post #13** by timothyology

This bit is fun.

**********

**One Week Ago, 30 years into the future.**

As the glassed shell slowly lifted from the large, metallic egg, Ben 10,000 grimaced. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea… but he had to know. He watched anxiously, taking up a fighting stance as the seven foot, newly born-again alien stepped through a haze of noise, fog and heat.

"Benjamin Tennyson."

"Vilgax."

"Finally, my rebirth is complete. Tell me, what rotten deal do you wish me lay hands in?"

Ben's eyebrows furrowed.

"I need you to… kill me."

Vilgax's eyes went wide, a smile gracing his face.

"_Surely_, you think me mad, boy. That has been my intentions from the very beginning!" Vilgax started forward, arms raised towards the hero with 10,000 forms. Ben sighed.

"Not ME!"

Now it was Vilgax's turn to frown.

"I mean, the me from the past. The fifteen year old me."

Vilgax cackled with delight.

"You realize that if you are killed in the past-

"The future me will die with it, YES, I get it… but it can't be helped. The me from the past set off a chain of events using Alien X that will have turned this universe and all others into nothingness in a matter of days. You will be the one to… save us all."

Vilgax smirked.

"And _what_ makes you think that I would possibly help you!?"

"Because… your new body isn't without its faults", Ben said, holding his wrist and the Omnitrix in front of his arch nemesis.

"A detonation device, I suspect?" Vilgax questioned.

"Of course… listen, we all have to make sacrifices, and this is one of yours. I will send you to the past, and you must kill me. Soon." Ben ran a hand through salt and pepper hair, and sat on the cold steel of his lab. Vilgax just stared.

"When do I start?"

**********

As soon as I read that Vilgax was behind this, I had the BEST EVER idea of how to reincorperate him into the story. I hope this was as epic and thought provoking and AWESOME to all of you as it was in my head! Good luck _**Midesko**_!


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Transformation" post uh,,, 14?**_ by Midesko

After Mike had delivered his message he left, leaving a worried teenager behind. Ben decided that he couldn't just stay outside all day and headed back inside Kevin's apartment, dressing himself promptly after closing the door. Which didn't stay closed for too long. Turning towards the door when it opened, Ben's eyes fell on Kevin. The elder was exhausted. Slipping his legs into his jeans, Ben zipped them up and hurried over to Kevin.

"Vilgax is coming for me, Kevin."

"Vilgax is-"

"Alive. I don't know how, but he is." Great, just what Kevin needed. First Alien X is freaking out, then Julie's part Upgrade, and now Vilgax?! Is he even gonna sleep this week? Green eyes were filled with worry and panic, something that wasn't familiar to him. He usually had things under control and was more than confident about fighting. But Vilgax was always the hardest to beat, and Kevin had dealt with him before. After that deal he tried to make with him, he ended up in the Null Void for a few years.

Pulling the boy closer to himself, Kevin held him close while he lightly rubbed Ben's back to calm him. "Nothin' to worry about, you always beat him up by yourself. It's been five years and now you're even stronger and so is Gwen. Meaning that the three of us and any other Plumbers and Plumber kids can easily take him down. You aren't alone in this fight Ben."

"But Alien X is still..."

"I know, but I'm pretty sure Azmuth knows what's goin' on, so he'll probably show up eventually and fix it or even remove Alien X from the watch. Alright?" He pulled away from the younger who still looked a bit unsure, but he felt better.

"Alright."

"Good, now back to bed. I haven't slept in like two days so I need sleep and you're goin' with me." Kevin gave Ben a light push towards the bed and followed after him, shedding his shirt as he did. "Oh, and the pants come back off Benjy."

"W-what?"

-----

"He's gotten smarter and stronger." Came Julie's voice, currently in her Upgrade form.

"So has Ben." Mike added in, turning to Vilgax.

"No matter. You will both deal with the dark haired pest. Tennyson is mine to deal with alone."

"And if they bring in reinforcements. They've been traveling around and have several helpers. Albright, 'Paradox,' Cooper, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Gwen, and they still have Max Tennyson and other Plumbers." The once beautiful boy said, leaning back in his seat. He didn't want to admit it, but against all of their foes, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"If they get in the way, you know what to do." Vilgax took out a vial filled with a glowing toxic colored substance and placed it on the table in front of them.

"But that has yet to be properly tested." Julie looked at the vial then back at their leader. The only reason she had joined them was because she wanted to rid the world of Kevin, and if she couldn't have Ben, then he should be killed too.

"Then we shall test it now." The leader popped open the top and shook it at the female, only some of the liquid coming out of the tube. As she began screaming in pain, Vilgax casually placed the lid back on the container and watched as the mechamorph fell to her knees. As the liquid fell from her, it began growing, manifesting into another of her. The clone stood before her and placed its foot on her shoulder to push Julie onto her back. It then turned to Vilgax with a wicked smirk, her body glowing partially green. After a moment, the original Julie stood and grimaced at the leader.

"Warn me before you do that!" She said, landing a punch in Mike's face as he laughed.

"I'm ready to work Master." The clone said while still smiling at Vilgax.

"Prepare to fight lackeys."

-----

:D Shit just got real in here! Quick right? After hearing that talismanic_fire needed a get outta jail free card, I began getting ideas of everyone working together and using the Fusion Fall stuff to make evil clones!!! D: *has never played the game but wants to* T3T

Back to leader _**Misery Loves Fanfics**_!~

Was it epic you guys? D:

And yes, I want a big all out brawl with my Alan in there~!~!~!~!


	15. Chapter 15

_**"Transformation" Post 15**_ by Misery Loves Fanfics

I had a lot of fun with Gwen's part in this chapter. One word: _fwump_.

-----

Kevin nipped at the already astoundingly visible hickey on Ben's neck and traced lazy circles along the gentle slope of his lower back. Ben squirmed a little under his lover's touch, whining a little into his pillow.

"No more, Kevin. I'm exhausted."

Kevin chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm done." He scooted closer and flung one arm across Ben's back, moving himself into a cozier sleeping position. "Just wanna touch you…"

Ben sighed softly and relaxed, curling up in Kevin's arms. For a while he just laid there, listening to the other's peaceful breathing, trying to fall asleep…

Then he remembered something. '_Kevin never told me what that call was about…_'

He gently nudged Kevin in the side. No response. "Hey, Kevin…?" Still no response. He opened his eyes a little. Kevin was already fast asleep.

'_Oh well. I'll ask him in the morning…_'

***

Something landed on top of Ben with an audible _fwump_. Not quite a hard _thump_, but not a soft _flop_ either. _Fwump_. What the hell went _fwump_?

"Rise and shine, monkeys; you two have some explaining to do," came Gwen's irritated voice; and while it didn't explain what the hell went _fwump_, it at least explained why there was even a _fwump_ in the first place.

The _fwump_, as it turned out, was a large bundle of clothing; a set for him and a set for Kevin. He heard said mutant groaning beside him as he himself opened his eyes to squint at his impatient cousin.

"How did you even get here?" Kevin asked, glaring daggers at the clock. Ben grabbed a t-shirt off the pile.

"The bus," Gwen replied. "And may I remind you how hard it is to tell whether you're actually in the same place or not?"

"No you may not," Kevin grumbled, attempting to wriggle on a pair of boxers underneath the covers.

Ben yawned. "Can we at least get dressed before you decide to grill us?"

Gwen sighed. "Fine. Kevin, I skipped breakfast to come here, so I'll be raiding your refrigerator. See you two in the kitchen." She started to leave then turned back, pointing an accusatory finger at them. "And no 'morning quickie,' Kevin. Last time you did that it took an hour." With that, she finally left.

Kevin got out of the bed to try a more successful attempt at putting on his boxers.

"And here I thought she still liked me."

Once the boys were dressed and at least more than "sort of awake" they all sat in the kitchen. Gwen had helped herself to a bagel she'd dug out of Kevin's poorly stocked cupboard. She was looking at the two of them expectantly, waiting for them to start talking.

"So…the Omnitrix is acting up," Ben said after a moment.

"I figured as much," Gwen said. "The wreckage downtown was reported on the early morning news…and all the eyewitnesses were talking nonstop about a tall, black alien."

Ben nodded. "Alien X."

"Is he responsible for the damage nearby, too?"

Ben shook his head. "No. That was Michael…" He sighed heavily. "Another problem we have to deal with. Apparently he's working for Vilgax."

Gwen nearly choked on her bagel. "_What_? I thought you and your dad took care of him!"

"That's what I thought, too." Ben frowned. "But apparently he's managed to heal himself." He sighed. "It's just one thing after another…which reminds me…" He turned to look at Kevin, who had remained silent this whole time. "You still never told me what that call the other night was about."

The mutant suddenly took on a very guarded look. This startled Ben, even more so when the expression was backed up with, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Ben frowned again. "You were pretty worried about it the other night. I'd say that gives _me_ good enough reason to worry."

"Well, I don't feel like talking about it."

"What's this all about now?" Gwen asked, totally lost. Ben started to fill her in, but Kevin interrupted.

"It's nothing. Ben, drop it."

Ben shot up out of his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you? You left for hours that night because of that phone call!"

Despite Ben's anger, Kevin remained infuriatingly calm. "I said, drop it."

Ben didn't know what to say. He was so angry. So angry. What was it about that call that Kevin didn't want to tell him?

"You know what, fine. _Fine_. I'm going home."

He stormed off.

The sound of the door's slam was laced with all kinds of rage and hurt.

-----

Uuuum...heheheh...have fun with that, _**RoseRosa**_...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation"-Post 16**_ by RoseRosa

Oh this post was so much fun, I dunno why but I just had to have a little fun with the "Villains' and Julie's clone hee hee.

***

In an abandoned and grungy warehouse on the other side of town Julie sat on a fold up chair, now back in human form as she watched her green goo clone pace around the room, every now and then shooting plasma beams at things and cackling slightly.

The Japanese girl couldn't help but think the thing's behavior was a little...odd to say the least.

She couldn't help but be a little creeped out that it was a clone of her alien form that was doing this.

Still, it wasn't her and therefore it needed a name.

"Your name shall be Jade," she decided out loud.

At that moment Mike had walked back in with some type of mask in his hand, the former blond just snorted,

"You are not seriously naming it are you?" he asked as he walked over to the goo alien, muttering under his breath about teenage girls only being useful for energy.

The grey male shoved the mask in the green alien's hands, 'Jade' didn't seem too impressed and attempted to shoot at Mike with a plasma beam. The male easily dodged and grabbed hold of the alien's arms, pushing the mask towards it's face until a change happened.

The green alien clone soon disappeared, the form of a teenage girl soon reappeared. The girl looked similar to Julie but her hair was slightly longer and a white blonde colour. Her skin was an ivory white and her eyes a deep red.

Her outfit consisted of a black strappy top with green squiggles on it, white jeans and black and green trainers.

The formerly mute creature opened it's mouth and a few words slipped out,

"What the...HELL!"

Julie stared open mouthed as Vilgax re-entered the room.

"I see you gave the clone a mask."

"Her name is Jade," Julie interrupted but Vilgax held up a hand.

"I wish for you three to go out and cause some...trouble...I think it's time for the battle to really begin..."

***

Kevin glared slightly at the door, Ben was being stupid.

The phone call didn't matter now, as long as Julie stayed away from him and Ben he didn't really care.

Ben obviously did though.

There was a sigh from Gwen before she shoved him slightly of the chair.

"You're not gonna let my cousin run off alone when Vilgax is after him are you," she asked slightly dryly.

When Kevin realised what Gwen was saying he cursed and leapt to his feet, tugging his shoes on he rushed out after the younger brunet.

The younger boy was scuffing his feet against the ground as he shuffled back towards home

Who did Kevin think he was?!

He'd left Ben in the middle of night, after working on his car for so long and then having sex to drive off to go and meet someone because of that call and _it didn't fucking matter!_

The xenomorph kicked at the pavement in front of him.

Didn't Kevin trust him enough to tell him about whatever.

Maybe he was taking part in shady dealings again...

No, Ben shook his head.

He was sure Kevin was on the good side permanently now.

He heaved a sigh before he kicked the ground again, scowling slightly.

He wasn't looking where he was going however and he bumped into someone.

Ben stumbled backwards but managed to not fall over, when he looked up again he saw Julie smiling apologetically at him and unfamiliar blonde girl smirking at him.

***

Good luck again _**timothyology**_!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Team Artichokey-Pokey post #17**_ by timothyology

"J-Julie?" Ben asked, his face so contorted with confusion and shock that he looked like a Saturday-morning cartoon character. Julie took a step forward and Ben scrambled to his feet, instinctively taking up a fighting stance.

"So quick to judge, Ben." Julie laughed, through a forced smile.

"I dunno…I just…"

"Ben, Jade. Jade, meet Ben." Julie prompted as the blonde stepped forwards and extended an arm. A still wary Ben, reached out to take the girls hand when he felt it. Felt...him.

Julie noticed his hesitation.

"What's wrong, Benji? I come in town for a few days just to see you, the least you can do is be civil!" Julie laughed. And that's when Ben saw it; Julie's eyes held a murderous intent. Dangerous, like Kevin's used to be.

Ben took up his fighting stance again as he saw the Julie he knew warp and morph into…Upgrade?!

The hero reached for his omnitrix, but was intercepted by Jade, who laughed manically and slapped Ben hard across the face. Ben reeled back and stooped down low to trip the newcomer before looking back to Julie.

"What's the matter, _Benji_? Don't recognize me anymore? Funny…I could say the same for you!" The Galvamorph emphasized her point by shooting a plasma beam in Ben's direction. Ben leaped behind a nearby parked car.

Ben didn't have the slightest clue what was going on here, but he was determined not to die before he found out.

Why on Earth was Julie really here? Just to kill him? Was this alien really Julie? Who the hell is Jade? Ben's thoughts were racing as he suddenly remembered the feeling that he got from being so near to Jade. Vilgax. Of course he was behind this…but was that girl Vilgax in disguise, or just another one of his lackey's? It was then that the car he was settled behind flickered on and revved up.

"HAHAHA! Did you forget about Upgrade's powers already?" came Julie, who had taken control of the car and was now staring at him through one large "eye".

"Very funny, Julie! Let's see how you handle THIS!" Ben turned the dial on the omnitrix and slammed it back down on to Echo-Echo's waiting form.

- - - - - - - - -

When Ben looked up, he was floating in the dark abyss that was Alien X, Serena and Bellicus staring at him intently.

"What am I doing here!? What's wrong with this stupid watch?" Ben shook his wrist and the two forms of Alien X exchanged knowing glances.

"Ben. There is something of great importance to attend to." Serena started, he usually bright face twisted in obvious pain.

"There's something of great importance _out there_, too! I'm gonna be blasted if we don't do something about Julie!" Ben's anger apparent.

"WOULD YOU LISTEN, BOY!" Bellicus roared.

"Yes, Ben, we are truly sorry for this inconvenience…but I fear that the three of us have made a grave mistake."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kevin rushed to the aid of a stiff, lifeless Alien X and surveyed the area.

"Ahhhh, Kevin Levin. It's so nice to see you again!" Julie smirked as she dispossessed the vehicle.

"And who the hell are you?" Kevin grabbed hold of the car and quickly absorbed it's metal exterior.

The Galvamorph sighed.

"Am I really so unrecognizable in this form? Fine. Well maybe this will ring a bell." the alien's body twisted and shifted until it reformed as a frowning Julie.

"You again!"

********

Well, that's all for my part. I hope that it was actioney enough for you guys (I'm better at smut) and umm....can I just say "ew. Julie."

And that I was kind of creeped out myself that I had Julie calling Ben 'Benji' the entire time...but in my mind, she's kind of gone off the deep end, so creepy is a good thing for her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**"Transformation" Post #18**_ by Misery Loves Fanfics

I needed to continue this thing.

I think people kept getting stuck at the "grave mistake" am I right? I dunno if it's true, but I did have a hard time with it. Got it going in the end, though. The ending of the segment is not quite a cliffhanger, but it's still open-ended, so I hope it works okay.

*****

Ben sobered up at this. "What…kind of 'grave mistake'?"

Bellicus made a face at him. "What other kind is there? It's a grave mistake!"

"You know what I meant!" Ben snapped. "What is the mistake?"

"It seems we'd forgotten one fine detail about this being." Serena's expression was mournful. This was something serious. "And now it may be too late to fix things."

"What's the detail?"

"Serena and I were not always one being," Bellicus explained. "At one time, we were two separate entities; myself controlling time and Serena controlling space." The usual anger in Bellicus' expression now seemed directed inward. "We were making our own decisions then; and things got done. We clashed, but things still got done."

"And then we decided to compromise," Serena said softly.

"We thought if we put our heads together, we would make a being more powerful than anything in the universe. We would be a god."

"But because we are so different, we could never agree on what to do." Serena sighed. "And things were left to the rest of the universe to take care of. We have not made a single decision since we joined together."

Ben was stunned, but this still didn't answer what that "grave mistake" was. "So…I'm guessing that the result of this is that 'grave mistake' you were talking about?"

Bellicus nodded. "Yes. Since we were put into the Omnitrix, it has become more crucial for us to make a decision, since we have been provided a voice of reason."

"Are you saying," Ben started slowly, his brain carefully working out the answer, "…that…if I don't help you guys come to a decision, then the universe is going to fall apart?"

Serena sighed sadly. "That is what we believe."

Ben groaned. "Oh, man…I feel like my head is going to explode. Can this get any worse?"

Serena and Bellicus looked at each other. "Well…"

***

One week ago, 30 years in the future

"Wait a moment, Vilgax," Ben said. The alien growled low in his throat and turned around.

"What is it?"

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention. You'll have to watch out for Kevin." Ben smirked. "He's not going to let me go easily."

Vilgax made a sound that could easily be likened to a cat coughing up a hairball as he turned around again. "You disgusting humans and your trivial 'romance'…" he grumbled as he walked away.

"Y'know, Benji; it's times like this I wish you didn't know me so well."

Ben turned around to smile at Kevin leaning against the doorframe. Kevin was scowling.

"I've had a lot of time to get to know you," Ben answered. "All of you."

Kevin scoffed. "Figures. The whole world's in ruins except for you and me and your family and you want to change it."

"I want to fix the damage I caused," Ben said calmly.

"I'm not gonna let you die to do it," Kevin told him matter-of-factly. "I've told you before that I'd sacrifice the whole world before you. That still applies now."

Ben smiled at him still, his eyes sad and loving. "Are you going to do something stupid, Kevin?"

Kevin scoffed again. "Whatever I do can't be any dumber than what you're doing right now." He turned and walked out of the room, going the way Vilgax had gone. He was going to go back in time himself and make sure that Ben did not disappear.

And Ben knew it, too.

So Kevin had to wonder…why Ben wasn't trying to stop him.

*****

Take the wheel, _**RoseRosa**_!


	19. Chapter 19

_**"Transformation" Post #19**_ by RoseRosa

Ha ha I got it done!

------

"Well what?" Ben demanded, panic was starting to seep into his tone as he tried to restrain his emotions.

"It's not that simple, there are a million decisions you could help us make but you need to make a decision which is important to you, one that will effect the lives of everyone around you, whether it good or bad," Bellicus explained.

Serena had a pained look on her face,

"Yes and you only have a week to decide...we won't be able to hold out any longer," she added softly.

The female head looked on the verge of tears.

Ben groaned and held his head in hands, this was too much for him to handle right now, especially with the battle going on around him.

"Oh crap, Julie," he whispered, he dropped his head.

"I need to get back, should I be able to transform into any other alien's at the moment?" he asked

Bellicus shook his head,

"I'm afraid not."

Ben heaved a sigh,

"oh great, then we're stuffed."

*****

Kevin growled as he glared at the female Galvanic mechomorph, she turned to her blonde counterpart and said,

"You can take the mask off now."

The blonde girl just nodded and few minutes later a completely green copy of Julie was standing next to her.

"I won't let you get away with stealing Ben from me Kevin, I will get my revenge," the mechanical voice hissed, pure venom dripping from the alien's tone.

"Allow me to deal with them Julie, you'll just let your anger get in the way anyway," 'Jade' said, a statically charged and sadistic giggle escaped the green clone.

The other female glowered,

"NO! This is MY fight!"

Kevin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow,

"Are either of you two actually going to fight me or are you just going to have a cat fight?" he asked dryly. The two girls turned to glare at him before shooting plasma beams at him in unison.

The mutant only just managed to dodge, it would have been easier if he didn't have to protect Alien X as well.

"Just turn back already Ben," he whispered to the stiff black alien before he carefully placed him on the ground. He turned to return to the fight but not before giving Ben a peck on the forehead.

Just as Kevin was about to give Julie the beating she deserved there was a flash of light before a man stepped out of it, frowning as he looked around, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail as he studied the sight.

"I would just have to walk in on this fight," the man muttered in a very familiar voice.

Both Kevin and Julie had stopped still, staring at the man who looked like...and older Kevin?

The older version of the mutant opened his mouth to say something but Jade had stormed into action and had shot a plasma beam at the shocked teenage boy.

Kevin was sent flying back into the car just as Ben transformed back into himself.

The brunet boy sat up, eyes widening at the sight before him.

------

Not my best post lol.

Hope you can reply to it _**timothyology**_!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation" Post #20**_ by timothyology

Sorry, guys, Minty Chinchilla accidentally forgot to post on Friday.

*****

"K-Kevin!?" Ben called.

"Tennyson?" both Kevin's answered in unison, both sporting an equally worried look.

Ben looked from one to the other in quick succession and then back to Julie and Jade. Both Kevin's got the message and rushed their enemies, full force, effectively knocking the dark haired mercenary into a nearby light post.

Julie scrambled to her feet, rubbing her throbbing head.

"_You_… **how**!? Never mind it. Jade, let's get out of here!"

Moments later, after the two had disappeared, Kevin and Kevin 11,000 ran to Ben's aid.

"Are you alright?!"

"You can't transform at will yet?"

"What happened in Alien X?"

"Ben I have to-

"HOLD ON!" Ben yelled as he pulled himself out of their grasp. "One at a time!"

"Ben!" came Gwen's voice, as she stopped just short of the group, bewildered.

"And… Kevins?"

"Let's get back to my- er, your place, and I'll explain it all," interjected Kevin 11,000.

-----

An hour, countless questions, and a quick bandaging up performed by both Kevin's and Ben had just barely wrapped his mind around his team's current situation.

"So… you came back from the future to stop Vilgax from killing me, effectively ending the world in 30 years? I mean… I know that it's not the best reason to be angry with you, but why on earth did you save us?!" Ben finished.

"Because I love ya, Benji… isn't it obvious?" Kevin ruffled Ben's hair while Kevin 11,000 smirked at Gwen from the sidelines.

"Alright. Well, now that he _has_ saved you, we have to figure out a way to counter the end of days, using Alien X…somehow." Gwen tilted her head to one side, obviously stumped.

Ben heaved a heavy sigh. Kevin, sensing his lover's fatigue, stood from his current position on the couch.

"Look, this whole 'end of the world' thing seems really important… but the first thing we need to do is get some rest. We'll meet up tomorrow morning and deal with it then, yeah?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and headed their separate ways.

"Not you, bozo! You're stayin' with me tonight." Kevin smiled as he grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**"Transformation" Post #21**_ by Midesko

-----

"_Bozo?_" Ben squeaked as he was pulled into the bedroom, watching as both Gwen and the future Kevin left the apartment.

"You hurt anywhere?" Leaving Ben's remark as it was, Kevin pulled the signature green jacket from the smaller teen, the black tee following right behind it.

"H-hey!"

"I said; 'you hurt anywhere?" Kevin repeated himself, scanning over the tanned body. No cuts, no bruises, well bruises take a day or so to show up, no broken anything. Nope, everything top wise seemed to be alright.

"No. No pain or anything." The brunet blushed and watched Kevin's hands fumble with the jeans button and zipper, pushing them down to his thighs while looking over the skin. Tanned, flawless and seductive without trying to be. He sighed in relief at the sight of the unharmed body in front of him and pulled him into a hug. Poor Ben still blushing since he was only in boxers now.

"Never worry me like that again!" Blinking at the sudden change in Kevin's voice, Ben looked up at him, confused. "You could have been killed! Why did you run out like that anyways?!"

"Because you were keeping things from me! If you really like me and trust me then you should be able to tell me something like where you went!" Ben had turned the tables on the mutant teen. Tears were in the corners of Ben's eyes, he extended his arms and pushed Kevin away. "You keep everything to yourself, Kevin! You don't tell me what's wrong or anything like that! You're not alone you know. You have me and Gwen now."

Kevin was at a loss of words. He'd forgotten that he wasn't alone anymore, and Ben being right in front of him was proof of that. Pulling the still mostly naked teen closer, Kevin ran his fingers through the soft hair, nuzzling into the boys neck.

"You're right," he started, "guess I'm so used to bein' all by myself that I just don't really know how to act around people."

"Kevin." Ben spoke softly, his arms pulling the elder closer to himself. In that simple embrace, the weight of everything was lifted from his shoulders. No more alien problems, no more Alien X, no more fighting, just him and Kevin. It was baffling how Kevin could have such and effect on him. The xenomorph smiled and pulled Kevin over to the bed behind them.

Neither had to say anything more to each other, it was just them now.

Ben's hands reached out to remove the shirts from Kevin's torso, Kevin's hands busy with Ben's boxers. He tossed them aside and helped the younger remove his jeans. The elder smirked down at the sight of Ben on his back, the tanned hands moving up to hold onto his neck in order to pull him down into a kiss. Tongues slid against each other as their bodies grinded, the friction welcomed with groans from each of them.

Breaking the kiss, Kevin began placing kissed down the flesh, from the neck down the chest and stopping at one of the mounds. Ben gasped and groaned as Kevin did this, melting at the feeling of the large hands moving down his sides and down to his thighs. He whimpered as Kevin purposely avoided his length, and instead brought his fingers to his mouth to wet them.

"Kevin..." The brunet groaned, feeling a single finger slip inside of him. It moved around slowly to get him used to the feeling before carefully pushing a second inside. Ben pushed his head back into the bed and groaned at the slight pain, trying to get used to it like he had last time.

"Relax Benjy." Kevin whispered lowly into his ear, earning a shudder as he did. Fingers searched inside of Ben, looking for that spot that Ben loved so much. When he'd found it, he pressed it and listened to the grateful moan Ben gave him.

"T-there Kevin... Nn-ah..." He gasped and moaned again as the fingers continued their work while hitting that spot again and again. Each little brush over it earned him another moan, groan or gasp. Kevin was able to slip a third finger inside of the tight body below him, making sure to hit that spot to keep Ben from paying attention to the pain.

Groaning dejectedly as the fingers were removed, Ben looked over at Kevin as his legs were lifted over the brutes shoulders. "I'm gonna start now." Kevin warned him, pushing in his arousal into Ben slowly. The pain was lessened thanks to the stretching, but it was still there none the less. Taking note of the pain, Kevin wrapped his hand around Ben's length and stroked, getting yet another moan from Ben as the pain was slowly forgotten.

Kevin moved slowly, in and out of the younger carefully as to keep Ben from any unnecessary pain. Ben just kept his head pushed back into the bed, moaning softly as that spot was hit inside of him. Once found, Kevin angled his movements to hit it with every thrust, moving harder and faster, his hand picking up the pace as well. Familiar feelings of something building up inside of them drove them to move faster, Ben bucking his hips and moving along with Kevin, and Kevin keeping his angled movements.

With each moving against each other, it didn't take much longer for them to be pushed over the edge, Ben in Kevin's grasp and Kevin inside of Ben. Panting, Kevin slipped out of Ben and lied on the open spot beside him, pulling him close to himself. Ben smiled and gladly nuzzled his way into his safe spot; Kevin's chest. They both needed to clean up, but neither wanted to move. Tonight everything outside of the four walls would be forgotten by them, they could just deal with things as they came. But for now, they just wanted to sleep.

---

"So, are we attacking tonight then? They've already taken out Yamamoto and the clone." Mike spoke up, leaning back in his seat by pushing himself up with one of his legs propped against the table.

"They were merely a deploy, a way to force Tennyson to use the watch. Things will spiral out of control for him and will soon be too much for his feeble mind to handle." Vilgax peered over at the new comrade with a smug smirk.

"You will come in handy." He said, approaching the Galvan. "We will use you as a disguise to fool the worthless Levin boy and destroy him."

"Dye his hair, change his clothes, and give him eye contacts." Mike suggested.

"The brute would see passed that disguise, though my voice and disgusting body is of the proper form. Perhaps using an ID mask would suffice. After all, I just need to lure him away and kill him." Albedo spoke up, not caring for the masked fool. If he went through with this plan then he would get revenge and Vilgax would change him back into his proper form. This body was so loathsome to him, though the sexual organ proved to be quite enjoyable, perhaps even missed once he was returned to his true form.

"We will need to separate Tennyson from the mutant though." Albedo started again, "perhaps you could do something about him _'Morningwood_.'" He sneered at the blond.

"It's _Darkstar_..." He glared right back at him.

"Enough!" The leader slammed his hands on the table to gain both bickering subordinates attention. "We have time, why not make them think that they're safe. And the next time Tennyson uses the watch, initiate the plan."

"Yes sir." Darkstar said dejectedly.

"Sir." Albedo nodded with a maniacal grin and set off to obtain or create an ID mask. Things were coming along smoothly for the team.

-----

That's right! Thanks to pan2dapan I just had to fit Albedo in this. Passing it back on to our leader Misery now!!! ;D

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This is the last chapter going up for a while. Minty Chinchilla is the ff.n account updater, but is heading out for a while. Post #22 will be going up in August!! Thanks for reading, and check back then. Enjoy your summer while you're waiting!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Minty's Notes:** So, I'm back from my month and a half in the middle of nowhere. Here's chapter 22.

_**Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation" Chapter #22...**_ by Misery Loves Fanfics

I've finished my post, but it came as a product of watching "REPO: The Genetic Opera." It involves the severe crackage of Albedo in short shorts and a weird conversation between him and Julie...I don't...I wasn't even sure I should post it up...I wanted to write stuff about Kevin explaining the whole Julie thing and Kevin 11,000 talking to Gwen and figuring out where he went...but this...THIS was all that came to mind...FUCK YOU, REPO.

God, somebody FIX ME.

Hopefully later on I will feel better about this shit. Until then, please wonder why the hell I tried to write my RR post while watching "REPO: The Genetic Opera."

-----

With a resounding _boom_ the door slammed open and the two Mechamorphs stomped inside. Both were wheezing static and their joints were sparking. Julie was in her human form, but Jade had lost her ID mask, and now seemed to be glitching.

Darkstar glanced over at them, disinterested. "Well, aren't you two a little the worse for wear," he said dryly. It wasn't a question. He wasn't going to ask. He didn't care. "Hey, boss; the flunkies are home."

"_Flunkies?!_" Julie hissed. Jade crackled beside her without any real voice.

Vilgax stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes at the hissing and spitting clone. "Damaged?"

Julie frowned. "Minor."

"In any case, it is useless to us now," Vilgax said, waving a hand in the clone's general direction. "Dispose of it."

Michael raised and arm. "Gladly."

"What? No!" But Julie could not protest quickly enough. One quick blast of energy combusted Jade in an instant. Julie was indignant.

"That's not fair!" she shouted.

Michael shrugged. "Hey, Vilgax said she was useless. So are you. You're just lucky he didn't tell me to dispose of you, too."

This shut Julie up.

"In any case," Michael continued, "you might want to go see what your, uh…boyfriend is up to." He smirked at Julie's resulting confused expression. "Albedo's here."

"Very funny, Sunshine," she scoffed. But she wandered off to another area of the hideout in search of Albedo anyway.

Michael groaned. "It's _Darkstar!_"

Of course his irritable correction passed through the halls ignored; and Julie glanced down every corridor for a sign of the faulty Ben look-alike. The sound of pulsing dance music led her to the door. Her lip curled at the sight before her.

"You're such a slut," she said disgustedly. "Ben would never do this, you know." She looked the Galvan up and down; for some reason he was wearing short shorts and a halter top, and he was examining himself in the mirror with wild green eyes. He was wearing an ID mask, so now every feature was once again exact to Ben's.

"I'm a little giddy," he told her nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "Besides, don't you think Levin would enjoy a show like this from his pretty Benji?" He turned around and batted his eyelashes at Julie.

"Stop making Ben out to be a whore."

Albedo pouted at her. "He sleeps with Levin, doesn't he?"

Julie's frown drew deeper into her face, making her eyes scrunch up. "If you didn't have Ben's face I would slap you."

Albedo turned back to the mirror again, smirking while admiring his form. "That's sweet; but if you're vying for my attention then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. After all, this body only cares for Kevin Levin's company."

Julie scowled. No truly scathing comeback came to mind, so she simply repeated, "You're such a slut."

Albedo shrugged. Julie stormed out of the room.

She'd had it with these people. All of them.

No matter how much she hated Kevin for taking Ben away, revenge was not worth one more second of this idiocy.

-----

_**RoseRosa**_...Godspeed, my friend...or if you wanna just...totally cut this from the record, you can...I feel like hiding my face...ugghhh...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation" Post #23**_ by RoseRosa

It's a kind of a random post about nothing lol.

---

The next morning came too quickly for Ben as he opened his eyes to light streaming in through a gap in the curtains and he lay in Kevin's bed.

Alone.

The brunet sighed, he could hear talking in the other room and the smell pancakes cooking...

Wait pancakes...

Ben sniffed the air as he stood up and wrapped a sheet around his waist as he looked around for his boxers.

Kevin **NEVER** cooked, he always burned the food when he did.

Grabbing his boxers and pulling them on before pulling his jeans and shirt back on the teenager wandered into the main area of the apartment and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Kevin was sitting on the couch arms crossed as he frowned at the ceiling, Gwen sitting next to him tapping her fingers on the edge of the furniture as the older Kevin stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them all.

"Wow, maybe there is hope for you Kevin, looks like you learn to cook sometime in the future," he teased.

Ben knew they had some serious topics to talk about but you could cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife, Kevin and Gwen-both Kevin's, the cooking man was glaring down at the batter as he cooked.

When he received no response he sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Kevin, "Has anyone found out where Julie went after the battle?" he asked.

Gwen looked up with a nod, "Yeah, when I got home I tracked her using a blouse she borrowed and I went and tracked her down. It was some sort of abandoned warehouse, it was probably Vilgax's main base of operations," she answered in a bland tone.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, "Right...well I guess we should check that out today then."

The young Kevin stood up suddenly at his comment and looked down at his boyfriend, "**No** Ben, _we_ are not checking that out, you're staying here with Gwen where you'll be safe."

"Why am I the one who has to stay back? Ben can look after himself"

"Exactly, I can look after myself Kevin, I can handle myself if I come with you."

Kevin groaned and buried his face in his hands so the adult version of the boy spoke up instead, "You can't transform Ben without turning into Alien X and you're the one Vilgax is after anyway, and Gwen's right Kevin, we need her to lead us to the base."

Looking back up from his hand Kevin nodded, "Fine...Ben, you stay here and Gwen take us there," he decided as he was handed a plate of pancakes with a fork by his counterpart before the other two took their plates.

Ben was scowling down at his, he wasn't going to be left out of this fight.

---

And it's back to _**Timothyology**_!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Artichokey-Pokey's "Transformation" Post #24**_ by timothyology

I hope that I left this open enough for you guys to work with! AaaaaaaaackkkK!!!!! Before you read this, let me add that I'm hoping to see some hot KevinBenKevin11,000 sometime in the near future. *hint hint*

**********

"Shhhh!" Gwen shushed and glared down both Kevin's as they made their way (not too discreetly now) around the back of Vilgax's supposed hideout. Following the tip, Gwen, Kevin, and Kevin 11,000 regretfully left Ben to scope out a warehouse on the outskirts of town.

"Nothin's even here!" Kevin pouted as they surveyed the property from behind a large stack of wooden crates. Gwen frowned.

"Yeah… there isn't anything here… wait a second; I'm picking up my shirt signal again!" Gwen smirked, her eyes glowing once more.

"Well?!" Both Kevins asked impatiently.

Gwen frowned again.

"According to the signal… they should be right on top of- look out!" Gwen leaped back just in time to avoid a flying kick from someone tall, green, and partly metallic.

"An ambush." Kevin lowered himself to the concrete and absorbed what he could.

"Correct. Kevin, so good to see you again, my old friend." Vilgax laughed; a slightly spine-tingling sound.

"Wha—?"

"Ben. Or, as you know him, Ben 10,000, sent me back to destroy you, as I'm sure you've figured out… judging by your present company." Vilgax motioned towards the older Kevin and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I came to stop you." Kevin 11,000 grabbed a handful of nearby steel bars and quickly turned his own skin metallic.

"I know that you think that there might be another way… but there is none! Ben must die to save your miserable world, and this universe. Do yourselves a favor and hand the boy over to me!" Vilgax reasoned.

Gwen looked from Kevin to Kevin, wondering just how much of Vilgax's statement was true and how much was fabricated for the sake of his own revenge. Just as Gwen came to her own conclusions, Vilgax rushed the three.

Just then, the Alien that Gwen recognized as Swampfire leapt to the forefront of the action.


End file.
